In the Air
by BleakRememberance
Summary: Collection of team centralized one-shots. Lots of fluff and family bonding, though content and characters do vary. Hope you enjoy! PUBLISHED COMPLETE!
1. Crêpes

EDIT:: So, this story is edited and re-posted as complete. :) Thanks to all who have been on this rollercoaster with me.

**

* * *

**

A/N: WARNING: Tiva Ahead! Nothing too graphic, though. :D

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?  
Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?"  
-_ Glitter in the Air by P!nk

* * *

**_Crêpes_**

"Zee-vah!" Tony exclaimed, clutching his chest in mock horror, "You've never tried it?"

Ziva hissed, "No. I did not think it necessary to eat it at the time and," she gave a pointed look at her empty dinner dish, "I do not think it necessary now."

"But Ziva," Tony protested, "You can't go through life without ever eating crêpes!" Tony paused, his face thoughtful, "I think it's a crime in France."

"Hey!" Gibbs' voice barked in their ear, making them both jump, "Back to work you two. You're on company time and money so get working. Ziva. Visual?"

Ziva did a quick scan of the area, only to come up empty, "Negative Gibbs," she reported, covering her mouth in a fake yawn, "I have not seen him enter."

"Well, maybe he came in while you and DiNozzo were discussing dessert." Tony and Ziva shared a look.

"He's not out back," McGee's quiet voice whispered over the radio. Tony looked up and saw him slipping back in the waiter's entrance. McGee looked up to meet Tony's gaze and gave the older man a slight smile. Tony winked and grinned, easily slipping back into his character; the wealthy business man taking his wife out to an expensive dinner on a Friday night.

"Sweetheart," Tony said with a smile as he motioned the waitress over, "How about we share a dessert tonight?"

Ziva glared at him, but quickly replaced it with a forced smile as the waitress reached their table. "Of course _darling_. What did you have in mind?"

Tony grinned, knowing he had won. He turned his dazzling smile on the waitress, "One order of your best crêpes."

She smiled back, quickly jotting down the order as she asked, "What kind, sir?"

Tony appeared thoughtful, tapping his lip with his finger for a moment, before exclaiming, "I know! How about a fruit one, honey?" He asked, looking at Ziva.

She nodded stiffly, her dark eyes flashing at him. Tony covered her hand with his and looked up at the waitress, confirming the order with a nod.

"We have strawberry crêpes. Will that work?"

"Wonderful!" Tony grinned, looking like he was moments from clapping with delight.

He heard Gibbs' snort of amusement in his ear and saw McGee on the other side of the restaurant, trying to suppress his laughter.

The waitress walked away and Ziva hissed, "Remove your hand before I remove it for you."

Tony smiled slightly and brought her hand to his lips, "This has been a wonderful evening, don't you think?"

Ziva blinked. What was he doing? He stared at her, his eyes dark with some emotion. She felt herself relaxing, allowing what would happen, happen.

He didn't even glance up when the waitress brought the crêpes. He didn't look away from Ziva as the waitress started flirting with him. He simply cut her off and dismissed her with a polite "Thank you."

He allowed their hands to slowly drop and she withdrew her hand. She tucked her hands under the table and stared down at the table cloth. She rubbed the spot where his lips had touched her skin; it burned.

"Ziva," he murmured. She looked up to see his expressive green eyes serious. In his hand was a fork with a piece of crêpe on it. She stared at it, then glanced up at him, questioning.

He lifted the fork to her lips and her eyes slid closed, trusting him completely. She opened her mouth and tasted strawberries on her tongue. She chewed slowly, carefully. She found it difficult to swallow, and not just because of the crêpes. She reopened her eyes to find him staring at her, a soft smile on his face, as if he already knew what she was thinking.

"Told you," He said softly.

She opened her mouth to reply but stopped when Tony's expression flipped from gentle to grim in a second. He leaned forward until his lips were almost at her ear.

"Bad guy, ten o'clock." She shivered. His breath was warm compared the air conditioned restaurant. The brief moment was swept away as Gibbs starting giving out orders.

"McGee. Go around and guard the back entrance. Ziva. Warn the manager and guard the front entrance. Tony," he paused, "You know what to do."

Tony grinned, his mask of good humor firmly in place.

"I gotcha Boss."

Ziva and Tony rose together and moved to stand inconspicuously behind one of the pillars near the entrance.

Tony and moved to walk away and Ziva stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Tony," she said hesitantly.

He stared back at her, his face carefully blank. Her eyes searched his for a moment, hoping to get another peek under his mask.

When she got no response, she decided to try a different tactic. Carefully, fully aware of the risk she was taking, she raised her hand to his face. She moved towards him just as he was moving towards her, until they were close enough to feel the other's body heat . . .

"DiNozzo! David! Where the hell are you?"

They sprang apart, eyes quickly scanning the room for a sign of their boss. Once confident that Gibbs hadn't seen them, they once again looked at each other.

This time, Tony was the one to look away. He cleared his throat and muttered into his microphone, "Here, Boss."

"By 'here' I hope you mean over by McGee, getting this guy out of here."

Tony gave a jerky nod of his head, "Already there, Boss."

He gave Ziva a small smile and touched her check, before making his way over to their suspect.

Ziva walked to the front counter in a daze, with McGee's mutterings about herding chickens floating in and out of her head.

_What had just happened?_

* * *

**A/N: Ah, herding chickens. Not as much fun as you'd think.  
So, I wrote the last half of this story while listening to Yiruma. Specifically, **Kiss The Rain** and **River Flows In You**. Hope you enjoyed! Please, let me know. Next chapter should be up within the next few days. And for those of you who don't enjoy Tiva as much as some of us, don't worry. The next one is _not _Tony/Ziva. :)**


	2. Genuine

**A/N: Ah. The idea that started it all. :) This was the one shot I first thought of, and it inspired me to write all of the other ones. Have you ever thrown a fistful of glitter in the air?**

* * *

"_Have you ever thrown a fistful of glitter in the air?"  
__-_ Glitter in the Air by P!nk

* * *

_**Genuine**_

Tony looked around the bullpen with a small smile on his face. A small tornado had just blown through and the bullpen had taken the worst damage. McGee's computer had an eraser-drawn heart on the screen and a hastily scribbled 'Wet Paint!' sign taped onto his chair. Ziva's desk had drawings scattered on it, all labeled, 'To Miss NCIS Agent Lady'. Gibbs' current coffee cup was covered with butterfly and star stickers and he had a few drawings of his own littered on the desk.

Tony glanced down at his own desk and smiled. Everything of his had been cleared off his desk and tucked into drawers. It was now covered with stacks of printer paper, glitter pens and jars, markers, stickers and crayons.

"Tony, Tony!" A tiny voice squealed just before a pink and purple blur launched itself into his arms.

He laughed, "Hey Sara!" as he caught the small, blonde-haired child before she flew straight past him and collided with his file cabinet. She quickly wrapped her small, thin arms around his neck and stared into his face.

"I'm bored." Sara declared, her face transforming into a pout.

"Oh, is that so?" Tony asked, teasingly, reaching around to tickle her, "I can fix that!"

"No, no!" She giggled, trying squirming away from Tony's dancing fingers and successfully wiggling her way out of his arms.

Tony grinned at her freckled face, now pink with laughter, as she tried, unsuccessfully, to pout again without breaking into giggles.

"Abby will be back soon. Why don't you color me another picture?" He encouraged, picking up the small girl and depositing her on his chair.

"No." She stuck out her bottom lip and crossed her arms defiantly.

"Oooo-kay," Tony drawled, glancing around the room for something that would entertain his young charge until Abby got back. He grinned as an idea suddenly popped up into his head. He quickly made his way over to Ziva's desk and, pushing the drawings out of the way, climbed upon it. He scanned the room, and once he was satisfied that there would be no witnesses – especially the cleaning crew – he hopped back down.

"Grab the glitter and c'mere," Tony commanded, pointing to Sara. She quickly complied, snagging the jar and climbing once more into Tony's waiting arms. Tony stood and held out one hand to Sara, "Okay, now pour some glitter in my hand." She did, pouring some of the multi-colored glitter into his palm.

"What are we doing, Tony?" She asked, her voice excited.

"You'll see," Tony smiled, "Now close your eyes," he instructed, "And don't open them until I say!"

"Okay!" she smiled and slid her crystal blue eyes shut.

Tony glanced around the room before sliding his eyes shut too. "Okay," he murmured, "Now!" He tossed the glitter into the air and they both opened their eyes. Sara gasped, her blue eyes wide with wonder as she looked at the rainbow floating down around them. Tony smiled a genuine smile as he watched her outstretch her arms, absurdly happy that she was happy. Acting on impulse, he spun her in a circle, his smile turning into a rich laugh as he listened to the pure mirth in her giggles.

* * *

Abby stood by the elevator, watching the scene unfold. She had been about to butt in when Sara refused to color, but ducked behind the wall by the elevator when Tony clambered up on Ziva desk. She watched him curiously as he called the girl over, with the jar of glitter grasped in her little fists. When she realized what he was going to do, she too glanced around, looking for the cleaning crew. And that's when she noticed the dark shadow lurking on the other side of the elevator wall.

"Gibbs!" She whispered, gesturing him over with one hand as she returned her gaze to Tony and Sara.

Still, she started in surprise when Gibbs whispered in her ear, "It's a good thing he looked out for the cleaning crew or I'd have another murder on my hands."

"Naw," she whispered back, never taking her eyes off Tony as he slid his eyes shut, "He'd outrun 'em."

She gasped and clasped her hands as Tony threw the glitter up. Her eyes welling up at both Tony's and Sara's reactions, a small smile curving her lips as she listened to Sara's giggles and Tony's rich, genuine laugh – one she hadn't heard for a long time.

Tilting her head in Gibbs' direction, she whispered, "Have you heard him laugh like that?"

Gibbs shook his head and paused before whispering back a response that mirrored her own thoughts, "Not for a while."

They stood watching for a moment before Abby turned on Gibbs in a slightly louder whisper, "Told ya." He glanced down at her outstretched hand.

A small, real smile graced his lips as he handed over the extra-large Caf-Pow.

Abby snatched it, greedily sipping at the straw.

Gibbs gave her a one-armed hug, and with a quiet, "Good job Abs," he headed towards the elevator, allowing himself one last look at Tony's unguarded face before stepping into the elevator.

* * *

**A/N: This story is dedicated to Ashley, my 'Sara'. Dance on, honey. :) Starkid and I miss you. 3**

**So, what did Abby and Gibbs bet on? Any ideas? :D**


	3. Never Gone

**A/N: 'Memory Flash Backs' are in italics. This **_**is**_** a death story, but it has a happy ending and it **_**will not**_** affect any of the other one shots. This one is by itself. Tony/McGee friendship! Spoilers for Ep. Dead Man Talking and Ep. Twisted Sister. And for McGee's book, 'Deep Six'. ^_^**

* * *

"_It's only half past the point of no return  
The tip of the iceberg  
The sun before the burn  
The thunder before lightning  
The breathe before the phrase  
Have you ever felt this way?"_

_-_ Glitter in the Air by P!nk

* * *

_**Never Gone (Memory)**_

Special Agent McGregor sucked in a sharp breath at the dangerous emotions broiling through him. Closing his eyes, he battled for control. Control of his mind, his thought processes and memories. Control of his body, which was very close to betraying how sick this made him feel. And last, but not least, control of his mouth and the words that were trying very hard to escape.

He thought back on all of the things that Tommy had warned him about. All of the things he'd quoted and remembered off the top of his head, hoping that it would keep his partners safe.

* * *

"_When you feel that you can go no further," Tommy had announced one day in the bullpen, his voice deep and his arms spread, like he was showing McGregor the wonders of the world, "Keep going. You're only half way there."_

"_What the hell does that mean?" McGregor griped, not really taking time to appreciate Tommy's easy and effortless humor regarding paperwork._

_Tommy had merely blinked and sat back at his desk. Later, when McGregor had finished his paperwork, he had felt slightly bad. But he had shrugged it off, practically strutting out of the bullpen as he left Tommy alone._

* * *

_"Aw kid," Tommy clapped him on the shoulder with a sympathetic face, "This is just the tip of the iceberg. I got a feeling that there's a Titanic rushing towards us."_

_McGregor, who at the time was just a probationary agent, newly assigned to L.J. Tibbs' team, had stared at Tommy with wide eyes and asked breathlessly, "A Titanic? Like," he wet his lips nervously, "like a disaster?"_

_Tommy nodded seriously, staring over McGregor's shoulder at Tibbs for a moment before murmuring, "Oh yeah. This isn't going to end pretty. A regular tragedy." His eyes grew sad at the last sentence and before McGregor could question it, Tommy had already snapped back on his mask of good humor, leaving McGregor blinking and several steps behind._

* * *

_"You know that warm and wonderful feeling the sun has? Yeah, it doesn't stay that way for long. Get out before you burn." Tommy warned, his eyes dark with an anger that McGregor had never seen before._

_McGregor now bold with the new Director's confidence in him, replied, annoyed, "Is that so? Well, maybe I 'zigged' differently that you 'zagged'. Maybe I landed myself in a better place than you did. Did you ever think of that?"_

_Tommy didn't even flinch at the barbs McGregor had thrown his way. He simply stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Then he shook his head and barked a bitter laugh. He stared at McGregor as if he'd never seen him before, and was almost . . . disappointed . . . before replying, "Yeah. Yeah, maybe you did."_

_McGregor, aghast at what had transpired, had opened and closed his mouth like a dying fish as Tommy walked away from him. Tommy was a different, darker man and McGregor wasn't sure when it had happened._

* * *

_McGregor gaped in shock as L.J. Tibbs and his FBI counterpart stepped into the elevator, both looking like a murder was going to occur as soon as the doors slid shut._

_"Shouldn't we call someone?" He asked franticly, only to be met by Tommy's blank stare. Still feeling the urgency of the situation, McGregor elaborated, "Before they kill each other?"_

"_Oh that?" Tommy shrugged as he walked back to his desk, "That was just talk. That was the thunder; he had to make it big and noisy so lightning could slip right in, unnoticed and get the job done."_

"_Wait, I'm confused," McGregor said, throwing his hands up, "Who's the lightning? You?" He asked incredulously._

_Tommy just stared at him, patience written all over his face and answered._

"_He's both." The two words hung heavy in the bullpen for a moment before Tommy broke the moment, "After all, lightning and thunder come from the same source. I thought your big brain knew that!" he ended with a grin._

_McGregor huffed and sat down at his desk, pretending to be irritated, but he was really thinking about what Tommy had said and how true it was._

* * *

"_C'mon Tommy," McGregor muttered, glancing at his watch for the tenth time in the two minutes since he'd called the ambulance._

"_S-sorry . . . kid." Tommy gasped between clenched teeth, "D-don't think . . .I-I'm gonna m-make it . . . this t-time."_

"_Of course you are," McGregor said, without really registering the comment. When it sunk in, he turned and spoke quickly into Tommy's fading green eyes, "Oh my God. I didn't mean that, Tony! I meant . . . you can't . . . you can't die!" He blurted, "We need you! I need you. Oh God," he muttered again, staring at his blood-stained hands. His hands. Tony's blood._

"_H-hey," Tony croaked, staring at McGregor with quickly fading eyes, "I . . . I n-need to say something . . . t-to you."_

_McGregor gripped Tony's hand even tighter, his knuckles turning white, "I'm here, Tony."_

_Tony managed a ghost of his normal smile, "I . . . know, P-Probie."_

_Tim let out a shaky laugh, not sure he was comfortable with Tony joking while he was dying._

_Tony suddenly turned serious, his pale face stretched tight._

"_T-Tim. I . . . I n-need you to t-tell G-Gibbs that I'll b-be wait-," he trying taking a deep breath but broke into a coughing fit. Tim shifted to put Tony in a more comfortable position but froze when Tony gestured for him to stop._

"_Tim," Tim snapped his gaze back up to Tony's face to meet his burning gaze, "T-tell . . . Gibbs t-that I'll be w-waiting . . . f-for him. On t-the oth-other side. W-with S-Shannon . . . and Kel-Kelly." Tim stared at him for a moment and realized what Tony was saying._

"_I will Tony."_

_Tony nodded, "G-good." He shut his eyes for a moment and Tim panicked._

"_Oh God. Tony? Tony!" He cried, tapping Tony's cheek. Tony snapped his eyes opened and swung his head around, trying to determine where he was. When he finally focused back on Tim's face, he seemed to remember something._

"_Probie!" He gasped, trying to grasp the other man's shirt._

"_Yes, Tony, I'm here!" McGee said, choking back a sob._

"_You . . . t-take care of Zi-Ziva." Tony screwed his eyes shut, trying to block out the excruciating pain and trying to get all of his last words out. He knew there were a lot._

_Tim nodded, forgetting that Tony couldn't see him._

"_You . . . take c-care of e-each other, y-you hear?"_

_Tim nodded again, tears streaming down his face. He sucked in a deep breath, preparing to tell Tony . . . _

_And that was when it happened. Tim barely had any time to react._

_Tony stopped breathing._

* * *

McGee stopped typing. He just stopped, his hands resting in his lap as he stared at the pages he had just written. His mind's way of coming to grips with what had happened that day. Without another thought, he picked up the typewriter and was about to fling it across the room when another voice stopped him.

_"Don't, Tim."_

He froze and slowly turned around. He blinked, not quite believing what he was seeing. Slowly, he set the typewriter down and walked into his living room area, closer to the apparition.

"Tony?" He asked, his voice shaking.

The Tony-ghost nodded, _"In the flesh."_

_"Okay," _he lamented as McGee gagged, _"Bad choice of words."_

"I'll say!" McGee gasped. He stared at the Tony-ghost for a few moments before falling backing into the chair and burying his face in his hands.

"God Tony. It feels like . . . like you were just here," he said, his voice muffled by his hands and tears.

_"Hey, hey," _Tony said, coming to stand next to the crying man, _"I'm here to ask you something important,"_ he glanced at the clock on the wall, _"And I don't have much time."_

McGee snapped his head up at that.

"Okay, shoot."

Tony grimaced, his hand sliding up to finger the hole in his shirt.

McGee smiled half-heartedly, "Okay. Bad choice of words?"

Tony nodded, a small smile on his lips. They stared at each other for a moment before Tony's face grew serious once more.

_"Did you hear what I said? What I asked you to do for me when I was dying?"_

Tim winced at the last sentence but nodded, "Of course I did, Tony."

Tony nodded back, a satisfied smile on his lips, _"Good."_

Tony turned away from Tim, to face something only he could see. And before he could stop himself, Time blurted out, "Have you ever felt this way?"

Tony turned back and his eyes softened, _"Like the rug's been pulled out from under you? Yeah kid. Everyone has these days. Hell, there will be weeks where you will feel exactly like this. Sometimes months." _Tony snorted, shaking his head, _"And I'm one of the lucky ones."_

McGee stared at him, feeling like he'd been backhanded. He was taken off guard both at Tommy's nickname for McGregor and Tony's honest, unguarded answer.

"Lucky?" He managed to choke out.

Tony nodded, _"I never went into years. And now it looks like I never will."_

Tony turned serious once more, his eyes burning, leaving McGee in the dust again with his request.

_"Don't go into years, Tim. Don't hang onto me. I'm no longer here. I don't want you guys to forget me," _He held his hands up with a smile, _"Don't get me wrong! But . . ." _He stared at something behind Tim, his eyes unfocused, _"Don't make the memory of my life a sad one, okay?" _He turned back to Tim, his eyes expectant.

Tim found himself nodding, tears spilling down his face again.

"I'll miss you Tony."

_"I'll miss you too." _Tony hesitated before saying with a faint smile on his lips, _"You were the best brother I could've asked for."_

Tim smiled, "You too, Tony."

Tony grinned and suddenly, he flared bright. Bright enough that Tim had to reach up and cover his eyes. By the time he and lowered his hand, Tony was gone.

_But, then again, he never will be, _Tim thought with a smile has he picked up his cell and pressed the speed dial.

"Boss? It's me, McGee. Listen, I need to tell you something. Something Tony wanted me to tell you . . ."

* * *

**A/N: Note 1: **

**Memory Flash Back #3 – I based it off of Tony's probable hate of manipulating Directors after Jenny (And yes, the Director in question is supposed to be Vance).**

**Memory Flash Back #4 – Inspired by the scene in Ep. Under Covers (Yes, I know Tony wasn't actually there).**

**...Note 2:**

**Just because I know someone is going to ask; Yes. The slow transformation from Tommy to Tony and McGregor to Tim was on purpose. I invoked my creative license there. :)**


	4. Lifeline

**A/N: You guys get this chapter early just because 1.) It was written, and 2.) I won't be able to update until _at least _August 2nd. I have a horse show on the 31st and I have one psycho crazy week ahead of me. So here you go! A very merry Unbirthday present to you!**

**This particular one shot was inspired by two songs; 'Lifeline' by Papa Roach and 'Breaking the Habit' by Linkin Park. :) It's set sometime in early Season 2. And yes, that means that Kate gets to make an appearance.**

* * *

"_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?  
Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone_."

_-_ Glitter in the Air by P!nk

* * *

_**Lifeline**_

"_I've been looking for a lifeline for what seems like a lifetime. I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again, looking for a lifeline."_

- 'Lifeline' by Papa Roach

* * *

Tony stared at the phone. The phone stared back. They were matched in an endless staring contest and they both know who would win. The phone, knowing that it held all of the questions and answers, secrets and truths sat stonily in its cradle, watching as Tony started to crumble under the force of its endless gaze. The phone sat in its charger, refreshed and content while it watched Tony power down, bit by bit. As much as the phone wished it could give in, give the boy a lifeline he so desperately needed, it knew that there was no way. After all, the phone was made out of plastic. Hard, unbendable and practically unbreakable plastic. And Tony was not.

* * *

One day, its silence was too much. Tony stared at the phone, contemplating. It had to end. He had taken this phone _everywhere_ with him. A buddy in Peoria bought it for him as a 'welcome to the department' present. And although he had flown out Peoria like a bat out of hell, the little plastic handheld phone snuck itself and its charger into one of Tony's two cardboard boxes. By the time he was in Baltimore, he had decided that it was one of the few living or non-living things that knew how lonely he was. Others included his television, his countless DVDs, his stereo and multiple CDs. And so it stayed.

So it stayed. A reminder how alone he was.

He came to NCIS and found himself in a different dynamic than what he was used to. Yes, there was a hard-ass boss who got pissed at his goofing off but, within the first couple of days of working for him he'd discovered that the boss was _letting_ him. Confused, Tony had questioned him, merely getting a head slap after a muttered '_seemed to help_'.

His work relationships were different too. Well, that was partly because _Abby_ was different. The first week she had ignored him completely and for seemingly no reason, leaving Tony confused and hurt, wondering if his charm with women had finally run out. When he'd almost gotten his head bashed in by a loose suspect in interrogation, Abby had run to him and began to fuss, playing with his hair. He had stood there, not sure whether he should consider the hug as an acceptance at his being there or just as a one-time thing, which Abby had later punched him for assuming.

He'd never told anyone his landline number or that the thing had even existed, always prepared to unplug it and run, if the need ever arose. It was another one of his secrets. A fantasy that he hoped would someday come true. And just so he could hope, he left it there.

And so, there they were. Waiting.

* * *

He woke to the ringing of a phone. Knowing Gibbs' affinity for finding cases in the middle of the night, he immediately picked up his cell, sitting up and rubbing his eyes as he muttered, "DiNozzo?"

He stared at the phone in his hands, blinking at it as the shrill ringing continued. Rubbing his eyes and yawning, he stumbled over to the doorway and flipped the light switch. With bleary eyes, he followed the insistent ringing around the room until he found the source. He froze, staring at something he never thought would happen.

His landline was ringing, the caller ID flashing.

Hesitantly, he picked up the phone. He had always imagined picking up the phone and hearing his father's voice, or some long lost partner from one of his old departments. He'd been waiting for the phone - his lifeline - to ring for a long time. Someone who cared enough to actually discover the landline, let alone use it.

But that didn't stop him for hesitating when he saw who the caller was.

"Uh . . . hello?"

"_You better have one damn good reason for not picking up your cell phone, DiNozzo._" Kate's voice hissed into his ear. Tony, whose brain was still foggy from sleep merely blinked.

"Kate?" This was not how he expected this phone call to go.

There was a moment of silence, before some sort of scuffle started on the other side of the line. If Kate's indignant squawks and the sound of tires squealing were anything to go by, he was about 1.4 seconds from getting his ass chewed off by –

"_DiNozzo!_"

Tony swallowed nervously and stared to pace – one of his bad nervous habits, "Uh, Gibbs?"

There was a moment of silence on the other end, then Gibbs said in a decisive tone, "_Get ready. We'll be by to pick you up in six minutes."_

Tony stopped pacing and stared at the phone.

"I'm not being pranked, am I?" Tony asked incredulously. He slid his eyes shut and he mentally head slapped himself. He had stumbled over three apologies before he recognized the sound of the dial tone in his ear.

* * *

Tony was sitting on the curb in front of his apartment building when Gibbs pulled up 4 ½ minutes later. Without a word he climbed into the back seat. Not even a single comment about not getting shotgun passed his lips. Gibbs pulled out of the lot with his normal style; the tires squealing and his agents clutching the handles in the car for dear life.

When they arrived at the crime scene, Tony snapped himself back into his normal funk, grinning and flirting like he hadn't broken one of Gibbs' rules just an hour before. But as much good natured humor Tony threw out, he could not discard the coil of emotions growing tighter in his chest as easily. His absolute shock at having his landline ring and his wariness of Gibbs and his reaction, or lack of, were stirring up trouble in his chest, growing tighter with every glance Kate threw at him and every time Gibbs ignored his antics.

Gibbs wasn't reacting. And that was the scary part, wasn't it?

* * *

Another day done, another case closed. Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair as Kate tried to stifle her yawn. The case had been closed up hours ago; Tony and Kate were stuck writing the reports while Gibbs talked to the Director. The case itself was rather uneventful, although it did give Tony a chance to go undercover for a couple of minutes to try and talk some information out of couple of girls in a bar called, _The Stumble In_. Tony didn't stumble in; he more or less ended up stumbling out, the alcohol the girls had forced him to drink being a little stronger than he thought.

He knew he was acting like a rebellious teenager. He was acting out and being rash in the hopes of actually getting Gibbs to look at his face. Which he hadn't done during the entire case. Not once.

_The man really is magical_, Tony thought idly, _I mean, who else could not look at someone for a whole day?_

A sharp sounding smack startled him out of his thoughts. He glanced up to see Kate walking away from Gibbs' desk, leaving her report conspicuously in the middle of his pile of paperwork. The look of relief on her face was so comical that Tony almost smiled. Almost.

"Hey Tony?" Kate shrugged on her coat, a look of pity and worry on her face.

"Yes Katie?" He grinned at her grimaced. The nickname was apparently having trouble sticking for her.

"I'm going to go. Are you going to be okay with . . . ?" she jerked her head at the Director's office.

Tony leaned back in his chair and forced a laughed, "Why Kate! Are you worried about me?"

For once, she took his annoying question seriously. She turned her soft, brown doe eyes on him and said seriously, "Yes."

_Well, a serious answer deserves a serious . . . answer?_ Tony shook his head.

"I'll be fine, Kate." He murmured, angling his face so that it was partially obscured in the shadows of the dimly lit office. He took a sudden interest in his paperwork and leaned forward, snatching up some papers and read a few lines without really seeing them.

He heard Kate's dainty sigh as she left. And he was left alone in the bullpen. With a sigh of his own, he turned to his computer and began typing. Who knows? Maybe he'd be able to finish before Gibbs came charging back down the stairs.

It was close to 11:45 when he finally hit the print on his computer. With a content sigh, he leaned back in his chair and let his eyes close, the sounds of the printer finally convincing him that _maybe_ things wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"Tony?"

"Shit!" Tony gasped as he jerked awake, his eyes wild.

As he struggled to catch his breath, Abby leaned forward and into his line of vision. She began to wring her hands, a worried expression on her face.

"Tony?" She asked again, her green eyes wide.

He gave her a shaky smile, as if to convince her that he _hadn't_ been in the throes of a nightmare. A nightmare that he hadn't had in a long time.

"What's up Abs?"

She stared at him a moment before blurting, "Are you mad at me? Us?" She quickly corrected.

He blinked. _What?_

"What? No. I'm not mad Abby. Why would I be?"

She bit her lip before letting the floodwaters out, "Because we were so worried and, not that you can't take care of yourself, but last time we lost you, you'd been drugged and kidnapped by some weird bar waitress and we couldn't find you and Gibbs was getting worried, even though he wouldn't say it and your cell phone just kept _ringing_ and _ringing_ and I panicked and I hacked into your files and your electricity bills and discovered the landline that you didn't tell anyone about and I gave the number to Kate, even though it was a probably a personal line, because I thought you were in trouble and I was worried and . . ." she took a quick breath, not noticing the amusement that flickered across Tony's tired face, "And it turned out that nothing was wrong at all, just that your phone was dysfunctional so I ended up hacking into your records for nothing and . . . and," her lower lip quivered, ". . . and I didn't _want_ to hack into your file, I . . ."

"Abby," Tony shushed her by pressing a long finger to her dark lips, his own quirked into a smile.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against his finger, "For before and," she vaguely waved a hand in the air, "For my, er, babbling." She grinned sheepishly at him, before turning serious once more.

"You're not mad?"

Tony shook his head, a small smile on his lips, "No need. I know you guys only meant the best."

"Yup!" she bounced as her normal perky smile found its way onto her face. Tony gave her another smile as he turned around to pack up so he could go home.

"That's why Gibbs was acting so weird, you know." Abby said as she primly perched herself on the edge of Kate desk.

Tony turned around again with a single eyebrow raised, "I hadn't noticed."

Abby ignored him, her fingers playing with something she found on Kate's desk, "He was worried that, maybe, we'd overstepped our bounds. And you go home tonight and be . . . gone tomorrow." Her voice grew sorrowful.

Tony shook his head, "Abby, I would never do that to you guys! What?" he asked indignantly at her incredulous look.

"Tony," she slowly got up and walked over to him. "You do this _everywhere_ you go. Why would we be different?"

Tony sighed and shrugged, "I don't know." At Abby's crestfallen face, he added, his eyes suddenly lighting up like Christmas lights, "But you _are_ different. I don't know why, but you are."

Abby stared at him for a moment, contemplating, before nodding her acceptance.

"So, you're not mad." She clarified.

"Nope."

"Can I tell Gibbs that you're not going to ditch us? He really has been worried."

Tony laughed and tugged on one of her pigtails, "Sure."

"You want to come with me?" She asked, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Heck no!" he slung his backpack on his back and jogged towards the elevator, leaving Abby standing in the bullpen with a happy grin on her face.

"What'd you say, DiNozzo?" Abby shouted.

"See you tomorrow Abby!" He shouted back as he waved and walked backwards in to the elevator.

"Besides," he muttered to himself as the elevator started its descent, "it's sort of fitting. The people who are most likely to kill me are my sustenance." _My lifeline_. He shook his head in disbelief as he stepped out of the elevator and into the chilly D.C. night air.

* * *

"_I don't know how I got this way. I know it's not alright. So I'm breaking the habit tonight."_

- 'Breaking the Habit' by Linkin Park

* * *

**A/N: My only note is to ask if anyone had any good ideas for the next set of lyrics. o.o I'm having a little bit of trouble figuring it out. (_Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?_)**


	5. Kind Strangers

**A/N: This story is dedicated to my mom, so thank her! You guys get a super long chapter thanks to her. :) Happy Birthday, Mama. I love you. :)**

**Okay. 3 things . . .**

**1). WARNING: THIS STORY IS MERCILESS FLUFF. So if fluff is not your particular cup of tea, then you may not want to read. Acutally, this entire little collection of storis is fluff. o_o If you're not a fluff appreciator (or addict like some) then, why are you here? xD  
2). I just noticed that this story, Up In the Air, my (now) 7 chapter fic, has less reviews than my other story, My Last Breath, that has 3 chapters. o_O I find that unnerving for some reason. Maybe because I feel I did better with these chapters than I ever did with My Last Breath.  
3). 3,178 hits**** guys! :D Thank you so much to all who alerted and favorited this story and to the few who reviewed. And of course the silent lurkers. o.o No need to lurk. I don't bite, I promise!**** :)**

**Back to the story . . .  
****Just to warn you, I'm totally guessing on the house's layout. It could be completely different, for all I know.**

* * *

"_Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?"_

_-_ Glitter in the Air by P!nk

* * *

_**Kind Strangers**_

Tony groaned, "Aw man. This can't be happening!" He turned the key one last time, praying for some sign of life. He stared in disbelief as his car, his beloved Mustang, gave one last cough before falling into silence.

He let his head fall into his hands. _Great_. _Looks like I'm missing that horror movie marathon tonight._

Tony sighed out loud and said to his steering wheel, "Guess I'm walking home tonight."

He slipped out of the front seat and walked around to the back of the car. He popped the trunk and hauled out a large black duffel bag. He quickly shut the trunk and hit the lock button on his remote, watching in satisfaction as the overhead lights turned off and the locks clicked. He lovingly stroked his car one time before hefting the duffle over his shoulder and making his way through the parking lot.

* * *

Gibbs walked out of the elevator and seeing the empty parking garage, gave a sigh. It was the last day of a long and difficult week and his team was off rotation for the weekend. Two days of bliss to be spent however they wanted. The director had given them the news just as they were finishing their reports on the Arson case. After several cries of joy, fervent thanks to the director, and a nod from Gibbs, the team had left.

Tony had flown out of there so fast, Gibbs could've have sworn he left a breeze trailing in his wake. He didn't even wait for the elevator; he yanked the door to the stairwell out of the way and flown down the steps, sometimes taking two at a time. Ziva and Tim weren't far behind him, happily chatting about the plans they had for the weekend as they made their way to the elevator.

Gibbs waited until the elevator doors had slid shut before getting ready to leave. With one quick nod of thanks at the director, he too headed for the elevator. He knew that this weekend of rest was long overdue for his team, but he couldn't bring himself to feel thankful. The weekends he was off rotation were the only time he was ever really alone. Those were the days when he made the most progress on his boat, and slept little to none.

As Gibbs stepped out of the elevator and into the parking lot, he paused. Something was off. He quickly scanned the lot and discovered the problem. Tony's car was still there. He walked over and laid his hand on the hood.

"Still warm," he murmured, his voice thoughtful.

He headed back to his car, his mind spinning with ideas and explanations. He got in and drove out of the Navy Yard, but instead of turning towards his house, he started tracing his way to Tony's apartment.

He had just turned the corner when his phone buzzed. Not even touching the brakes, he flipped his phone open and barked, "Gibbs."

"_Uh, Boss? Do y'think you could come and pick me up?_" At the sound of Tony's voice, he had quickly pulled over. At the sound of his request, he rested his head against the steering wheel and slowly started counting to ten.

"You better have a damn good reason for this, DiNozzo." He growled into the phone, after a very quick ten seconds.

"_I do, Boss_." Tony said without hesitation. He quickly gave directions of his location and Gibbs snapped the phone shut, already speeding down the road.

* * *

Tony checked his watch for the tenth time in two minutes. It'd been 15 minutes since he called Gibbs and 14 minutes since Gibbs had hung up on him. He rubbed his hands over his arms, trying to warm himself as he watched his breath puff out in a cloud of white in front of him. He glanced once again at his new companions and hoped Gibbs would understand.

"Excuse me? Agent DiNozzo?" He glanced down at the small child tugging on his shirt.

"Yes?" He said, glancing up at the mother before looking back down at the child.

"Do you want your coat back?" She asked, her big brown eyes staring up at him.

"Naw," he said with a small smile, "I gave it to you." She frowned and started to tug it off, but Tony knelt down at stopped her hands with his own.

"Alicia," he began as he tugged his leather jacket back around the small child's shoulders, "This is your coat now. It's here to keep you warm, okay? My . . . friend is going to be here soon, and then we can all bundle into his nice warm car, okay?" He finished, smiling as the girl nodded enthusiastically.

They stood in silence for a moment, Tony watching the road for Gibbs, Alicia watching Tony.

"Agent DiNozzo?"

"Yes, Alicia?"

"What's your first name?"

He paused for a moment, before replying, "Anthony."

Alicia scrunched up her nose, making a face that clearly demonstrated what she thought of his name. She looked thoughtful for a moment before asking, "Do you have a nickname?"

He stared at her a moment before countering with another question, "Why?"

She looked at him, her small face determined, "Because your 'Special Agent' title-name-thing is a mouthful and Anthony is a really freaky-sounding name, almost Mafia like or something out of the Godfather and I really don't like saying either," she took a breath before finishing with, "And _every_one has a nickname!"

"Do _you _have a nickname?" Tony asked, grinning.

"Of course I do! My mama calls me Liccy."

Tony stared at Alicia for a moment before turning to Mary, "Is she always like this?"

"Yes," the mother laughed, ruffling her daughter's hair fondly before resting her hand on top of her head.

Tony grinned and looked down at Alicia, who was staring up at him impatiently, "Tony. You can call me Tony. Both of you." He glanced up at Mary, who was watching him quietly. She opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted.

"DiNozzo! Where the _hell_ is your coat?"

Tony jumped, quickly covering the girl's ears with his hands as he whispered, "Little ears, Boss!"

Gibbs stared at him for a moment from where he was parked on the curb before shaking his head and asking his question again, "Your coat, DiNozzo. Where?"

"Oh," Tony moved his hands from the girl's ears and rested them on her shoulder, "Right here, Boss."

"You know what Ducky would do if he saw you out in this weather without a coat on?"

Tony grimaced, "He'd probably wrap me in thermals, but listen Boss . . ."

"Boss?" Mary asked, confused, her eyes flickering from Tony to Gibbs has she pulled Alicia towards her.

"Uh . . . yeah," Tony said, glancing at her, "I work for him."

"Yeah," Gibbs snapped, already impatient, "You work for me. Now, what're you doing out here?"

Tony glanced at where Mary and Alicia were huddle together on the sidewalk, before walking over to Gibbs' car and leaning in the passenger side's window, murmuring, "Can we do this later?"

Gibbs was about to protest when he noticed that Tony was glancing meaningfully at them. Gibbs studied them for a moment and saw that the mother was missing shoes and the daughter had only one shoe, her other foot covered in a sock. Neither had coats, except for Tony's jacket covering the child. He returned his gaze to Tony and nodded before jerking his head in their direction, "And what where you planning to do with them?"

Tony blinked, "Er . . . take them back to my apartment?"

Gibbs shook his head, "One bedroom, one bathroom? I don't think so."

"But, Boss!" Tony exclaimed.

"Don't even," Gibbs warned, "We're going to my place."

"_Your_ place?" Tony gaped in shock.

Gibbs shrugged, "Three bedrooms, two bathrooms and one couch. Better than your apartment."

Tony thought about it for a moment, and thought about the three bedrooms . . . Gibbs' room, the guestroom and . . . Kelly's old room. He couldn't let Gibbs' outstanding offer go to waste. They were few and far in between. Tony sighed, pretending to be resigned, "I guess so."

Gibbs watched him walk over to the mother and start explaining. Although she was wary, she agreed and the three of them walked over to the car. The mother and daughter piled into the backseat while Tony threw his duffel bag into the trunk and snagged his usual shotgun seat.

"So," the little girl said, her dark eyes catching Gibbs' in the mirror as he peeled out, "What's your name?"

Gibbs saw Tony glance at him but ignored his gaze, instead returning the little girl's fierce gaze in the mirror.

"Gibbs. You can call me Gibbs."

"Gibbs," she repeated, her face thoughtful. Then she nodded and said, "Well hi Gibbs! I'm Alicia," she pointed to herself and then her mother, "and this is my Mama, Mary. And that's Tony!" she exclaimed, pointing to the passenger's seat and laughing when Tony jumped.

Gibbs chuckled and leaned over to head slap Tony, letting his fingers run through his hair on the back of his head before setting it back on the steering wheel, "Yeah, I know who this kid is."

Tony winced at the head slap, but grinned at the comment.

"Yeah," he crowed, turning around in his seat, "We're like Batman and Robin. Except Gibbs doesn't wear a suit and . . . I don't wear tights." He made a face.

"Cool!" She grinned, leaning forward in her seat, "So, you're both cops? Like detectives?"

Tony leaned back in his seat and glanced at Gibbs, "I used to be a cop. I used to be a detective too, but," he jerked his head in Gibbs' direction, "he's always been a NCIS agent and now I'm one too. Which means we get awesome sounding titles and cool looking badges."

"Really?" her brown eyes got impossibly big, "Can I see?"

"Uh," he glanced down at his belt and then up at his Boss, "I don't . . . can I?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and pointed to the glove compartment. Tony popped it open and grabbed the badge, studying it himself for a moment before handing it over to Alicia.

She accepted it carefully, reverently stroking the lines and tracing shapes with her fingers. The rest of the car ride was silent, Alicia inspecting the badge, Gibbs studying her and her mother through the mirror and Tony watching Gibbs.

* * *

"The bathroom is down the hall. You two can go clean up. We'll have some clothes waiting for you when you get out."

Mary nodded, ushering Alicia down the hall, the badge still clutched in her small hands.

Tony watched them go before turning to Gibbs and asking, "Uh, boss? Where do you plan on getting the change of clothes?"

Gibbs gave him a look before walking up the stairs. Tony quickly followed him, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Just because, you know I never. . . oh." Tony stopped next to Gibbs and stared at the door.

"Oh," he said again, his eyes wide as he swung his gaze to Gibbs' face. Gibbs' face was a strange mix of determination and sadness.

Gibbs stared at the door and tried to get a handle on the emotions running through his mind. He sighed and turned to Tony, a small smile on his lips at the surprise on his face.

Gibbs pushed open the door and Tony stuck his head in, his wide eyes taking in every detail. Gibbs let a fond small grace his lips as he watched Tony wander the room, wonder written on his face as he took it all in. The pink bed and dresser spread, the toy chests and tea sets. The pale bed comforter and flowery curtains accompanied by stuffed animals and dolls, all tucked neatly into clear storage boxes. Tony reached out to touch the teddy bear set in the middle of the bed, but quickly snatched back his hand, looking towards Gibbs with an expression of fear that replaced the wondrous look on his face. Gibbs didn't say anything, just kept the blank look on his face. He was almost disappointed when Tony stood up and turned away from the bear with a smooth face and neutral expression in his eyes.

"Kelly's clothes are over there." Gibbs jerked his head towards a grouping of boxes propped up against the wall, just under the window. Tony nodded and, without a word, walked over and started sifting through them. Gibbs watched him for a moment, watching his careful and calculated movements, like he was trying to make as small of an impression on the precious memories as he could. After Tony was through the first box, Gibbs turned and walked over the closet and began looking for the box with Shannon's old clothes in them.

After several minutes of searching, Tony murmured, "Found 'em." Gibbs nodded without looking. Tony stood and watched Gibbs for a few moments. When he was sure Gibbs wasn't going to turn around, he snagged the teddy bear off the bed and tucked it into the box. He picked up the box and walked out of the room, leaving Gibbs with his memories.

* * *

Tony set the box onto the bed in the guestroom. He could hear Alicia singing in the bathroom and Mary's voice as she murmured to Alicia about the noise. He quietly knocked on the door and said, "There's a box of clothes for Alicia on the bed." He smiled when he heard Alicia talking excitedly and Mary's muffled laugh as she tried to thank him through a closed door.

He walked slowly down the hall and looked up the stairs with a frown on his face. He didn't want Gibbs to have to face all those memories alone, but he wasn't sure if he was brave enough to walk into that room again. And besides, those were Gibbs' memories. Maybe he didn't want to share them. There were memories that Tony never wanted to share with anyone, and they weren't as bad as memories of your dead wife and daughter.

He shook his head, trying to stop his thoughts from where they were going. With one last look at the stairs, he headed into the kitchen.

* * *

Gibbs trudged down the stairs, Shannon's box of clothes in his hands. He quickly walked into the guestroom and deposited the box on the bed. A faint smile touched his lips as he heard the singing coming from the bathroom. He walked over and quietly knocked on the door, murmuring, "There are some clothes out here for you." He walked out of the guestroom without waiting for an answer and went to look for his Senior Field Agent.

He found him in the living room, various take-out menus in his hand. Without looking up from the menus, Tony answered Gibbs' unasked question.

"I think they're hungry but too polite so say something."

Gibbs nodded and asked, "Why not just order pizza? It's easier than trying to figure out what everyone likes with takeout." He finished with a shrug when Tony looked up.

"Yeah," Tony chuckled, throwing the menus down on coffee table and picking up and phone.

Gibbs sat on the couch next to Tony as he dialed up his favorite pizza place.

"Yeah, hey Marko. Um, large with pepperoni, sausage and . . . yeah, extra cheese. Oh!" he exclaimed, snapping his fingers, "And another large . . . just cheese," Tony laughed, "Yeah, something like that. Okay . . . see you soon." He ended the call, a smile still on his face.

"What was that about?" Gibbs asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Tony glanced at him, "Oh Marko just wanted to know if I had a 'lady friend with me . . . or two'." He shrugged, a good natured grin on his face.

Gibbs chuckled, "That you do."

They sat quiet for a few moments, Tony with his eyes glued to the menus, praying he could outwait the heavy and awkward silence. Gibbs spent the couple of minutes studying his agent and wondering when the stifling silence had found its way between them.

Without ever taking his eyes off of his agent, Gibbs spoke.

"You did good, DiNozzo." When all he got was a nod in return, Gibbs decided to try a different tactic.

"Tony," he said quietly, tapping him on the cheek. When Tony looked up, he said, "You did good. You're," Gibbs paused, wondering if this was really necessary. One look at Tony's hope-filled eyes and Gibbs decided. "You're making me proud, Anthony." He murmured, his eyes never leaving Tony. His reward for his bravery was Tony's response. He visibly relaxed. His green eyes were light and calm, his face smooth and unbothered. It was more than Gibbs could've asked for.

"Thanks Boss," Tony murmured, a small smile on his lips at he gazed at his superior.

"Sure," Gibbs said easily, leaning over to ruffle Tony's hair as if it had been nothing.

Tony made a show of getting away from Gibbs, earning a giggle from Alicia, who was standing in the hallway, the teddy bear hugged to her chest.

Then the doorbell rang and Alicia and Tony raced to it. Alicia reached it first but Tony swung her up and deposited her on the couch. Alicia yelped in protest and Tony opened the door with a grin on his face, cheerfully greeting the pizza guy as if they were long lost friends. Mary came to stand behind Gibbs and they both chuckled softly at their kid's antics.

As Gibbs watched Tony dodge Alicia while balancing two large pizza boxes, he smiled. He was about to go rescue Tony from Alicia, who was currently trying to scale Tony to reach the pizza boxes he was holding over his head, when Mary leaned down next to him and murmured, "That's one special kid you have there, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded, the smile softening his face, "Yeah. Yeah, he is."

* * *

"Hello Leon," Gibbs said, briskly walking into the Director's office.

"Gibbs," Vance nodded, his fingers forming a steeple over a mountain of paperwork, "What can I do for you?"

Gibbs got right to the point, "I need a replacement badge."

Vance stared at him.

Gibbs shrugged and answered the unasked question, "It fell off my belt when we were chasing that Marine around down in Quantico last week."

"Ah," Vance nodded. He gestured towards the door, "I'm sure my secretary will give you the necessary paper work you need to requisition a new badge."

Gibbs nodded before striding out the door, a smile on his face.

* * *

"Really?" she gaped, her brown eyes wide with surprise and hope.

Gibbs nodded, smirking at the shock etched on three faces.

"Boss," Tony grinned up at his superior, his eyes bright, "How'd you pull it off?"

Gibbs shrugged, "I told Vance that I'd lost it. I filed out a little paperwork and got a new badge yesterday."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Gibbs!" Alicia stared in awe at the gold badge in her hands.

Mary touched Alicia's shoulder and leaned forward, "Let me see, honey."

Alicia proudly brandished the badge, "Look Mama! I'm a NCIS agent!" She leapt up off the couch and pointed her finger gun at Tony, shouting, "Freeze! NCIS! Hands in the air, dirtbag!"

Tony grinned and jumped off the couch, crying, "You'll never catch me, copper! I'm no crook!" Before bolting past her and down the hallway.

Alicia shrieked and took off after him, holding the badge out in front of her as if it would stop Tony in his tracks.

Both Gibbs and Mary laughed at the muffled, "Oomph" that came from the hallway and the triumphant battle cry that followed it.

Mary turned to Gibbs who was still grinning at the crazy antics going on and said, "Thank you."

Gibbs looked at her, momentarily confused, "For what?"

"For . . . this," Mary gestured to the house around her, her blue eyes serious, "For . . . everything!" When Gibbs tried to shrug it off, she gripped his arm and said wonderingly, "You took us in. You fed us, clothed us. Tony helped me find a job," she laughingly added, "He even had me searching for apartments yesterday! Could you imagine?" She shook her head, her fond smile matching Gibbs' as they thought of the young man who had affected both of their lives so greatly.

"Yeah," Gibbs murmured, his eyes on the hallway, "He has that affect on people."

"You were both . . . so kind. And yet, you were strangers to us. You had no reason to help us. But you did." She turned her soft blue eyes on him, "Thank you."

Gibbs nodded as blue met blue, "You're welcome."

There was a squeal from the hallway. Then Tony's anxious plea.

"Ah, Gibbs? A little help?" Tony asked desperately.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Alicia little voice tinkled in from the hallway, "Where are your handcuffs?"

"Boss!" Tony cried as Gibbs and Mary laughed.

As Gibbs stood up and headed for the hallway, Mary shook her head and smiled. Kind, though they were, strangers they were not. Not anymore.

* * *

**A/N: :) Happy endings, all around. This one makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :3 Have a fun and safe weekend everyone!**


	6. Letters

**A/N: Soooooooo, instead of using the lyrics individually like I did for last time, I sort of made it a prequel to Chapter 4. :) Our dear Tony needs a reason to die, doesn't he?**

**NOTE: Thank you to my 2 anonymous reviewers! :D Just wanted to let you know that I appreciated you shooting me a review. Very much made my day. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"_It's only half past the point of oblivion,  
the hourglass on the table,  
the walk before the run,  
the breath before the kiss,  
and the fear before the phrase  
Have you ever felt this way?"_

Glitter in the Air by P!nk

* * *

_**Letters**_

_**Gibbs**,_

_I know that you've probably reading this with the Director, or the team and Ducky looking over your shoulder, but never fear! There is nothing in here. I've left the real letter in your house, behind the picture of the team at the Fourth of July NCIS picnic._

_- **Tony**_

* * *

_**Boss**,_

_Hopefully you're alone now. Because honestly, I don't think you want whatever woman you're on now knowing that some guy named "Tony" who calls you "Boss" is leaving you notes. She might think you're in the Mafia or something._

_They're going to say I killed myself. And they're right; in all the ways that matter, I did. But I swear never pulled the damn trigger._

_About three weeks ago, a Petty Officer named Michael Franklin approached me. His stepdaughter had been murdered, but he'd been arrested several times for harassing the police, trying to get the case reopened. I agreed to look into it in my free time. I honestly never thought that it'd turn into anything. What I found was that the stepdaughter was involved – deeply involved – with a cover-up involving the Director of a Federal Agency (you'll figure it out, I'm sure). She'd been having an affair with him and had discovered that he was selling secrets to a discreet terrorist group. She was killed for that knowledge._

_I decided to try and find proof of this beyond the circumstantial, so that I could make it an official investigation. I knew that we couldn't be able to open a case against this Director unless it was already solved._

_I followed the evidence to a middle man named Jake Carlson. He wanted out, and agreed to help me get the Director. I did this for a reason. I knew he didn't want out, whatever he said. If he did he'd be killed, too. I knew this because I've seen of it happen before._

_I did it anyway._

_I did it so that when the Director kills me, there would be evidence against him. He's killed nearly twenty-three people, Gibbs, and he's too good to be caught through paper trails and circumstantial evidence. I need to get physical evidence, and the only way to do that is to either attack him myself or wait to be attacked. I can't ask anyone to do this for me. I don't want to die, and who knows? Maybe I won't. But the chance that I might is enough to forestall asking someone else to take my place. I can't ask anyone to die for me._

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm expecting him any minute, and I know he'll find me wherever I am; he's been tailing me for hours now. I can't afford to be dead in your house or Ziva's apartment or Abby's or McGee's. They'll point the finger at you guys. So do me a favor and tell Ziva I love her, always have and always will, and tell McGee that he can have my job. Kid won't take it unless I give it to him._

_I went in to change my will today. I'm leaving everything to you. Hopefully you can figure out what to do with small amount of things I have. I left my car to my Ziva. Do me a favor and make sure she doesn't scratch it. I'm giving McGee my TV along with my entire home sound system. Abby can have my DVD's, if she wants. Make sure she takes the Magnum set, though. I'd hate to think of it with anyone else but her._

_One last thing I need you to do for me; take care of them. Take care of them and take care of each other. I'm not there to watch your sixes anymore and that scares me. Abby will be sad for a while, but will be back to her perky self in no time, I'm sure. Ziva will miss me, I hope, but she's been through worse. Make sure McGee doesn't bury himself into a hole. He does that whenever he gets upset. He's the Senior Field Agent now, make sure he doesn't forget it._

_And one more thing? Take care of yourself, Boss. I know I'm just another name on a list of people you've lost, but we all knew it would be me to go out in the line of duty. Well, I was hoping for an explosion or something exciting, but, now that I think about it, I'd rather not die at all._

_I love you guys. Never forget that._

_- **Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo**_

* * *

_**Tony**,_

_Abby found trace evidence to collaborate the evidence you left me. We got him, Tony. The team didn't sleep until we got him. Neither did I. I had the pleasure of arresting the bastard myself._

_I ruined it. I lost my mask._

_I've never cried in front of someone before. Not even once. But when I was cuffing him, I cried. Just one tear, mind you. But I cried more when Ducky finally let us down to see you. We were all crying then. It feels like Kate, but worse._

_You shouldn't have done it, Tony._

_I would have done it for you. I would have lived through it, too. I'm strong enough to handle him. I've got ten pounds on him and I'm a better shot than he'll ever be. You didn't have to sacrifice yourself for this. The world needed you. We needed you. I needed you._

_I know you don't believe in God, Tony. I used to, but I'm not sure. I haven't been sure about this in a long time. But now I think that He must be there. Someone has to watch over you till I get there. I'm not sure if I deserve it, but I hope that I'll see you when I get there. And before you even ask, hell yes when. There is no if. I'll see you again. I promise you._

_We love you too, kid._

_- **Special Agent Jethro Gibbs**_

* * *

The eerie silence of the chilly and empty fog morning surrounded the proceedings. There was no effort made to hide the crying and the sounds of sadness. Hunched over figures slowly walked away from the hole. All except for one.

The lone man stood there and watched as the casket was lowered down into the earth. He took one had out of its pocked and stretched out his arm.

The wrinkled and worn letter fluttered as it floated down into the hole before settling on the casket, the words it held disappearing as dirt slowly filtered down, burying it – and him – forever.

* * *

**A/N: Sad, sad. I have the next two chapters done, so I may post a little earlier and quicker than I have been. We'll see. :) My life is going to be super-hetic-crazy-crap. -_- I may have to move my horse to a different facility this month, so life may get a little . . . yucky. And I'm trying out for my school's Fall Play. Wish me luck!**


	7. Sugar

**A/N: This is definitely one of my favorites. I remember being so stuck on this lyric. I mean, it had to be Gibbs- *cough cough* the coffee. But, the whole 'calling me sugar' had me stuck. I mean, because of the sugar, you had to have Tony? And the sugar-name-calling would be awkward, right?**

**Wrong. ^_^**

* * *

"_There you are, sitting in the garden, clutching my coffee, calling me sugar. You called me sugar."_

_-_ Glitter in the Air by P!nk

* * *

_**Sugar (Life Philosophy)**_

Gibbs sighed as he picked up the two steaming cups of coffee. He knew when Tony had come to him this time that it was bad. He didn't need nor want to know what it was that was bothering the younger man. He just needed to be there when Tony decided to talk about it, in his round-about way.

As he walked out the back door and onto the patio, he got the first good look he had gotten at his agent. Tony was a mess. His normally meticulous appearance was . . . conspicuously absent. His hair was in disorder. Instead of rising and falling in all the right places, thanks to his ever present hair gel, it was raised up in cowlicks and falling flat in all the places it shouldn't. His normally olive-toned face was pale, dark circles underlining dull green eyes. Gibbs surrendered one of the coffee cups to Tony and watched as his hands shook, just slightly.

Gibbs sat down next to him, stretching his long legs out and silently sipping his coffee. Tony simply wrapped his long fingers around the warm coffee cup, letting the steam bathe his face. Gibbs just sat, waiting for Tony to make the first move. They sat in silence, watching as the first rays of sunlight peaked over the hills, their fingertips straining to touch all the corners of the sky.

Just as the clouds began to change color, Tony broke the silence.

"You know," he murmured as he poured some sugar into his coffee and stirred it with one long finger, "Abby says that to see or eat sugar in your dream implies that you are prohibiting yourself from experiencing joy, happiness, and satisfaction." He paused and stared up at the yawning sky thoughtfully, "She says that sometimes you should just be impulsive and not worry about the results."

"Are you calling yourself sugar?" He looked up at Gibbs' question, his finger still stirring.

"Are you calling _me_ sugar?" There was silence again as Gibbs pondered his question and it's hidden meaning. There always seemed to be a hidden meaning with DiNozzo. Not that Gibbs minded; hidden meanings were how he operated too, but more vague.

"Nope. Never lied to you; not gonna start now."

Tony smiled faintly, some of his own humor springing to life in his eyes, "You know what Abby also said, Boss?"

"What did Abby say?"

He straightened up and cleared his throat, "To see a sugar cube in your dream indicates that you should enjoy life rather than being too strict."

Gibbs snorted, setting his coffee cup down before he dropped it. "Good thing I don't like sugar."

Tony nodded thoughtfully, bringing his coffee cup up to his lips, "Sugar as a life philosophy. Definitely hinky."

Gibbs nodded in agreement, picking his coffee cup back up and taking a sip, watching as Tony finally relaxed and began to watch the sunrise, his eyes lighting up like the sky.

* * *

**A/N: There it is! Weighing in at a whopping 668 words! So, who called Tony sugar, you ask? Me. :P Or maybe his conscience.**


End file.
